Chikara Ennoshita
is a 2nd year at Karasuno High. He is one of the team's wing spikers. Appearance Ennoshita is an average-looking guy with a sleepy look on his face. He doesn't attract much attention and often goes unmentioned even when he's on court. Personality He seems quiet and reserved but can behave boldly towards the other 2nd years. He's smart and hasn't received a failing mark before. Similarly to Sugawara, he is always smiling. He's supposedly the only one within the 2nd years to be able to control Tanaka and Nishinoya. He's also able to understand different people, as stated a few times by Tanaka and when he knew what to do to give Yamaguchi some courage before his jump float serve. Background Prior to the events in Haikyuu, Ennoshita leaves the volleyball team, together with Kinoshita and Narita as they are unable to keep up with Ikkei Ukai's harsh training methods. They come back after they hear about Ukai Sr.'s hospitalization and regret their decision, starting to call themselves "The Ungrateful Second Years". His regular position on the team is taken by Tanaka and Asahi. He can be seen cheering from the bench during games. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc He appeared briefly as a regular until Asahi came back and took his spot. For a while, he stood on the sidelines cheering the team on in official matches with the other benched players, having never missed a game despite not playing. Spring High Preliminary Arc In chapter 119 after Daichi collided and had to be taken out, Ennoshita took his spot. He helped encourage Tanaka, who felt guilty about colliding with Daichi. Later in the same match, when Ukai went to yell at Yamaguchi, Ennoshita built up the courage and stepped in front of him, most likely avoiding a bad lecture for Yamaguchi. During the chapter, he misses the ball multiple times but rather than cave into dismay, he's inspired by his teammates to be a better player. When the match ends with the team winning, instead of being elated, he realizes he's bitter about not being able to play more or being good enough compared to his teammates. Statistics Ennoshita's fundamentals all seem pretty much intermediate, as commented by Iwaizumi, his playing style isn't that bad, but wasn't that outstanding overall. No ability in particular stands out, but is level headed and smart during in games, despite his lack of game sense in volleyball being much lower than Sugawara and Daichi. This was showcased as he was able to deduce Takeru's plan of using his blockouts every time he goes up against blockers, each time he attempts to spike the ball. Even though he is a bench player, his smart thinking in games is what got him voted to be the next captain for the whole team next year, by the time the current third years graduate and leave for university. Relationships Hisashi Kinoshita and Kazuhito Narita He appears to be good friends with Kinoshita and Narita and is often seen with them during practice or games. Kiyoko Shimizu To Tanaka and Nishinoya's dismay, he can talk normally with Kiyoko Shimizu without being ignored. Trivia *Favorite food: Vinegared sea pineapple. *Current concern: Even when he's really fired up, people tell him he looks sleepy. *He used to be #3 until Asahi and Noya returned. *He's shown to be quite talented at film making. He's made several movies, using his teammates and other volleyball team members to help him out. *His star sign is Capricorn. *'Nomenclature': **Chikara (力) - Power **Ennoshita (縁下) - Below Destiny *His name comes from the expression "en no shita no chikara mochi" (縁の下の力持ち) which refers to a person who does a thankless task or who works without expecting credit. Quotes *''"It's not like I've been playing in the earnest the whole time. I ran away from it once too."'' *''"This is the first time I’ve fought till the very end. Even though it’s like this, I’m still not satisfied at all."'' *''"I might sound biased, but I think our spikers are pretty skilled." (to Tobio, Episode 21)'' *''"Don't think I'm gonna warm that bench forever." (to Tanaka, Episode 8)'' Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Characters